I Need Him
by black201
Summary: Movie verse The time from Mary Jane’s almost wedding to the first days Peter and Mary Jane spend together
1. I Need Him

I Need Him

A beautiful reflection stared back at her. An elegant bun placed together with a perfectly placed pin.A beautiful wedding dress hugged snugly at her body, showing off her amazing figure. Her face was also graced with the magic of make up. The only thing wrong with the reflection was her expression. Mary Jane was the owner of this reflection. She was amazed at how beauty was easily smeared. Her saddened face was the cause of only one man, Pete…

"Mary Jane?" Mary Jane's mother called, interrupting Mary Jane's deep thoughts. "Are you okay? You seem out of it." Mary Jane's face brightened for just a second. Madeline Watson was not a dull knife in a drawer.

"No I'm fine," Mary Jane answered, her tone falsely cheerful. If a Broadway director had heard her right then, knowing her thoughts, he would give her the lead role. "Just thinking."

"Peter?" Madeline asked sharply. Mary Jane's face dropped slightly before Mary Jane brought it back to normal. Madeline smiled as she noticed this.

"What makes you say that?" Mary Jane denied, her voice quavering.

"Don't lie to your own mom Mary Jane. There's no denying what you feel."

"Mom, don't get so sappy." Mary Jane looked away, tears starting to take shape. She just knew that her mother was not going to give up on the subject. Yet, deep down, she knew in her heart that she wanted to continue.

"Mary Jane, do you remember when you told me that you loved Peter Parker?" Madeline said gently, forcing Mary Jane's memories into her head. Mary Jane just smiled sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been several days after the funeral and Mary Jane's heartbreak. Mary Jane had spent several days at her mother's house, waiting for her apartment to get repairs. To be honest, Mary Jane never wanted to go back.

"Mary Jane honey?" Madeline called from the door of Mary Jane's old room.

"What?" Mary Jane replied harshly, her body placed in the corner of her room.

"I made you a sandwich dear. You're favorite, bologna and mayo." Madeline stated, referring to the contents on the tray she was holding.

"Leave me alone," Mary Jane shot back, her eyes puffy red, matching with Mary Jane's then strawberry hair.

"Mary Jane, acting like this isn't very healthy." Madeline pointed out. "You never saw Peter Parker…" Mary Jane burst out in tears at the name. Madeline's face was twisted with confusion at Mary Jane's reaction at the name.

"It's not fair!" Mary Jane called out quickly as she banged her hand against the wall. "It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!" Mary Jane repeated over and over.

"What's not fair?"

"Peter Parker!" Mary Jane blurted out before even thinking about the words. Madeline was slightly taken back at the cause of her pain.

"Why, what did he do? Did he hurt you?" Madeline asked angrily as she put the tray on the floor and knelt beside her daughter.

"I can't believe him!" Mary Jane blurted out again.

"What did he do?" Madeline asked, ready to shake out the remaining of the slowly exiting secrets coming out of Mary Jane.

"He doesn't love me," Mary Jane whispered.

"What?" Madeline asked softly.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Mary Jane shouted at the top of her lungs. She then slowly withdrew, realizing at last that she had revealed her deepest feelings for a very special man. Madeline froze at the comment. Mary Jane didn't give Madeline a chance to recover. She jumped into her mother's arms and sobbed. "I told Peter Parker that I loved him with all my heart! I poured out my heart and even kissed him. Oh mom, it was so wonderful! But he told me…that he didn't feel the same."

"Oh honey how could he say that?" Madeline said faintly. "May had always said that Peter had a thing for you."

"I bet I pushed him away. I ignored him al these years and now he's returning the favor! Mom I feel like such an idiot!" Mary Jane then broke down into another crying fit.

"Oh Mary Jane…please don't cry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mary Jane, are you there?" Madeline called out, putting the last touches on MJ's hair and handing her the bouquet.

"Yeah just thinking about what you said." Mary Jane answered. Mary Jane then placed the bouquet on the table next to the window. "I don't know if I should do this."

"I don't think you should go through with this either."

"What's going on?" Louise called as she entered the room.

"Just talking," Mary Jane answered, not wanting to spread the conversation of Peter.

"You seem sad," Louise pointed out.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" May Jane joked.

"Shut up," Louise said back playfully. "Are you really going through with this?" Mary Jane's face made a slight drop. Louise then understood.

"Mary Jane, as a friend, I think that you should do what your heart tells you to. There's nothing more to it." Madeline said with wisdom.

"My heart…" Mary Jane murmured. Mary Jane then quickly moved and grabbed a piece of paper form her purse. She then grabbed a pen form the table and scribbled down something on it. Louise and Madeline did not have to read it to know what it meant. Then, the chop in piece for "Here Comes the Bride" started playing. "Louise, I want you to give this to John." Mary Jane then handed the note to Louise.

"So are you really going after Peter?" Madeline asked.

"So Peter's done all this?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, he's walked away twice, but it's not going to happen again, not now, not ever." Mary Jane said as she opened the door. She then gave back one look and headed out the door.

"Good luck," Louise whispered.

The sunlight streamed through the park as Mary Jane's white wedding dress billowed in the gentle breeze. Mary Jane's feet were hurting as she ran on her high heels but her heart was filling with happiness.

_Peter, I love you, and nothing can change that, _Mary Jane thought, as well as a million other thoughts rushed through her head. Mary Jane noticed that people were staring at her. She paid them no mind, as well as the cabbie that she flagged down at the street.

A few minutes later, Mary Jane had finally reached Peter's apartment, who was sitting on his bed. Peter turned around to see Mary Jane's smiling face. Peter was visibly surprised.

"Had to do what I had to do," Mary Jane said joyously.

Peter scanned Mary Jane, looking for any sign of a ring. He detected none and said, "Mary Jane…"

Mary Jane broke out a huge smile while saying, "Peter, I can't survive without you."

Peter tried to deny what was happening, yet in his heart, he was denying what he was denying. "You shouldn't be here," Peter tried as he approached Mary Jane.

Mary Jane cut off, "I know why you think we can't be together, but can't you respect me enough to let me make my own decision?" Peter smiled for a second at the realization he was having.

_I'll help you through everything_

"I know there will be risks, but I want to face them with you!"

_We can spend our lives together_

"It's only wrong that we should be half alive, half of ourselves!"

_All I want is your love_

"I love you." The words sent jubilant emotions through Peter's veins.

_I'll always wait for you_

"So here I am, standing in your doorway."

_I've been waiting for you before I even knew it_

"I've always been standing in your doorway."

_I'll always protect you, I'll always love you_

"Isn't about time somebody save your life?" Mary Jane took a step toward Peter and caressed his cheek.

_Don't push me away, don't break my heart_

To Mary Jane's joy, all Peter said was, "Thank you, Mary Jane Watson." With these words, Peter pressed his lips against hers, igniting each other's emotions like fireworks. Their lips slid and mingled, never wanting to let go, never wanting to…

The sirens rang. The dreaded sirens that Mary Jane and Peter never wanted to exist. Peter broke the kiss and looked toward the window. Peter turned around, his face disappointed.

Mary Jane may have been disappointed, but she was proud of what her boyfriend (God she loved that word on Peter) did. "Go get em Tiger," Mary Jane encouraged soothingly. Peter smiled and removed his clothes quickly revealing his Spiderman outfit. He then placed his mask and gloves on. He then finished his speedy display with a jump out the window. Mary Jane rushed toward the window and watched Peter swing away. She placed her head against the wall, already missing him.


	2. Thoughts of Another

Thoughts of Another

Mary Jane had been waiting for an hour. It had been a long hour for her, like a day. She guessed it would be like that when Peter wasn't around.

Mary Jane dusted off her jeans and sat on the bed. Mary Jane had quickly gone to her house to change soon after Peter had left. She had expected to find Peter waiting for her after she came back. She was starting to get worried. If, God forbid, he had been wounded or…killed, Mary Jane would have gone mad. Mary Jane had started to drift to sleep when she heard a thump from the balcony. She got up and saw that Peter had returned.

"Peter!" Mary Jane cried as she ran toward him, her emotions overflowing with joy. Peter removed his mask and gave Mary Jane a kiss, a long, burning kiss actually. When they broke apart, Mary Jane and Peter broke a smile at each other.

"I've missed you," Peter said quietly.

"Me too," Mary Jane said back as she leaned in for another kiss. Peter put his left hand between them. Mary Jane's smile quickly dropped into a smile. "What's wrong?" Mary Jane asked, her mood quickly dropping.

"Let me put on some clothes first," Peter explained. Mary Jane's face significantly brightened at the excuse. Peter grabbed his clothes on the floor before and slipped them on. As soon as he had done it, he forced his lips onto Mary Jane's causing the two to fall down the bed. Their lips slid and met and crashed over and over. Mary Jane let out several moans of pleasure and slid her hands along Peter's back and neck, rubbing it gently.

At the same time, Peter moved his hands around Mary Jane's hips and lower back, taking in the feeling slowly, savoring it. Peter couldn't believe it was happening. He had always dreamed of Mary Jane returning his affection but he had not expected such an overwhelming experience. His thoughts and emotions washed over him like a tidal wave.

The two broke apart for air, but quickly met with their lips again. Mary Jane then moved her hands through Peter's hair, taking in its soft feel. Peter also moved his hands, moving them to her cheeks. Mary Jane had just realized that Peter had never really touched her with his hands like this. With bare hands anyways. She realized that they were very gentle and soothing, like silk.

"RENT!" a voice from the other side of the door bellowed. Peter and Mary Jane broke apart reluctantly.

"My landlord," Peter explained, breaking away from Mary Jane's warm body.

"He must be a fun guy," Mary Jane commented sarcastically. Peter grinned at the comment and crawled over to one of the shelves overlooking his bed. He grabbed an envelope and then got off the bed, walking toward the door. He opened it and behind it was a fat man with a large bald spot. Peter handed him the envelope and closed the door before the man known as Mr. Ditkovitch could say anything else.

"Now, where were we?" Peter asked rhetorically before jumping on the bed with MJ and kissing her further.

The two had spent the next several hours talking and kissing, sharing many laughs and sorrows. Soon, they were laying together on the bed, cuddling and just reveling in each other's embrace.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Mary Jane asked, tickling Peter's chin.

"Well we could spend the day together." Peter suggested.

"I love that idea." Mary Jane agreed. They shared one last kiss before finally falling asleep.

Sorry that this chapter was short but I didn't have too much to work on. The next few chapters are more focused on the development of Mary Jane and Peter's relationship's development. Please review!


	3. Their First Day

Their First Day

Sunlight streamed through Mary Jane's strawberry blonde hair, gleaming like the sun itself. It perfectly matched her happy mood. The reason for her feelings was that her arm was linked around Peter Parker's.

"So, where do you want to go to first?" Mary Jane ventured, interlocking her fingers between his. Peter didn't answer her inquiry at first, his eyes gazing into the morning sky, evidence that he was in deep thought. "Peter?"

All Peter let out was, "Hmm?"

"Wake up!" Mary Jane burst, breaking Peter's train of thoughts.

"Oh, Mary Jane I'm sorry," Peter apologized, his cheeks blushing that adorable pink blush that Mary Jane had come to love. "What were you saying?"

Mary Jane sighed, "Where do you want to go first?" Mary Jane was going to slap him if he ignored her again.

"Well there's this really nice diner with a great breakfast special," Peter suggested, fumbling through his wallet. All he could spare was three hundred dollar bills. Peter could only hope it would be enough for the entire day. He could only hope that Mary Jane wasn't a crazy shopper.

"Perfect!" Then the couple strode toward their destination.

Mary Jane and Peter reached the diner called "Grill House." Mary Jane didn't see it as the fanciest, or the cleanest of diners, but it wasn't something to get picky over. The two entered the dimly lit diner with a calm walk and found their seats near a window and slid into the cushiony red seats.

"So, what are you getting Tiger?" Mary Jane asked while reaching toward the thin menu.

Peter searched through his menu with quick speed and care. His eyes set upon a selection and showed it to Mary Jane.

"Blueberry pancake supreme?" Mary Jane asked herself. "I'll go with that. You have great taste. Peter just smiled awkwardly.

A ditsy blonde dressed in a striped uniform then moved toward the two. She took out a notepad out of a hidden pocket and removed a pencil from her ear covered by golden locks. She placed the pencil's tip on the note pad and looked up to face the two. Her eyes hungrily gazed at Peter, studying his body head to toe. Peter noticed her behavior and blushed slightly at the attention.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked distantly, ignoring Mary Jane's order for more time to give Peter cute looks. Mary Jane noticed her eyes moving about on Peter. She had never felt so angry at that moment and was about to slap the blonde and walk out with Peter.

"Excuse me?" Mary Jane called out politely, using all her acting skills not to flare up in anger. Mary Jane then saw her nametag, which read, "Gwen." "Gwen, I'd like to make an order with my **boyfriend**," Mary Jane called again, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gwen said flatly. "What would you like?"

"Two blueberry pancake supremes and some orange juice for both of us," Peter answered.

"Right away cutie," Gwen spoke lightly before jotting down the order and walking off, giving Mary Jane a snobby look. Mary Jane moved to attack Gwen, anger coursing through her. Peter moved out of his seat and grabbed her arms, stopping Mary Jane in her tracks.

"Whoa, I've never seen you so angry before," Peter whispered as he pushed Mary Jane back into her seat.

"So this is what you felt like when I was with John?" Mary Jane asked as she fiddled with her fingers embarrassingly.

"Well I never actually tried attacking John," told Peter, holding Mary Jane's hand as she blushed furiously. The two waited in silence, looking into each other's eyes before Gwen came back with their food, interrupting the pair's intimate moment. Mary Jane was about to leap for the woman before Peter squeezed her hand, signaling to stop.

Peter gave thanks and dug into his food.

Mary Jane had forced Peter to leave as soon as they had finished, refusing to be near Gwen any longer. They quickly entered Central Park, walking against the gentle breeze.

"It couldn't have been that bad MJ, I mean it's not like I was attracted to her," Peter said gently, hanging is arm around Mary Jane's shoulder, fiddling with her shirt's sleeve.

"That slut tried moving in on you! It makes me so mad to see people like that!" Mary Jane shouted, grabbing several people's attention.

"Well what about John?" Peter said half teasingly.

"To tell you the truth, I really just used him to get over you but that was just a load of bull for trying," Mary Jane whispered sincerely.

"Then what about the engagement?" Peter asked, his voice suddenly serious.

"Well during that party, I just got really mad that I told John yes because I wanted to prove that I was over you." Peter's face immediately dropped. "Pretty pathetic huh?"

"No, no, it's not that at all," Peter responded immediately, stopping and turning Mary Jane's face toward him. "It's my fault for doing this to you."

"Peter, you're too forgiving, I was probably hurting you by going out with John wasn't I?"

"Yeah…" Peter replied faintly.

"There, we both have something we're sorry for," Mary Jane pointed out. Peter smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

Two hours later after much talk, Mary Jane and Peter found themselves at an arcade, playing with the many games it had to offer. Mary Jane tried her hand at the shooting gallery. Mary Jane aimed her toy gun there and there, aiming for the deer that popped up from the woodsy screen in front of her. Peter noticed that Mary Jane had amazing aim.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this," Peter commented as he and several other people watched Mary Jane's amazing hunting skills. They cheered and clapped as she took down virtual deer by deer. Pretty soon, she had gotten the high score. Mary Jane squealed and giggled and hugged Peter with delight.

As if fate had something against them, police sirens wailed from outside and the pair broke apart.

"MJ I'm…" Peter began to say.

"It's okay, go," Mary Jane interrupted. Before Peter ran off, he planted a kiss on her lips and ran out the door. Mary Jane knew as he left the door that it was the beginning of a hard relationship.


	4. Preview

This is a small preview of one of my more elaborate stories. You will not see any more on this story until I Need Him ends. Then I will post the actual story which will be quite long.

"Peter where are you?" Mary Jane whimpered, her body covered by a quilt Aunt May had woven for her. Tears strolled down her cheek and onto a framed picture of her and Peter that she was holding. She wiped her tears away and removed the quilt. She got off the bed she was on and went outside to the balcony.

It had been four days since Peter had disappeared from her life. She had refused any chance of his death while at the same time lying to Aunt May. She looked to the few stars in the sky, cloaked by the city lights. Then, she saw a shooting star fly across the sky. Mary Jane quickly took control of the situation by closing her eyes and making a wish. "Bring Peter back safe."

"Done," a voice whispered. Mary Jane opened her eyes and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two medical workers arrived to the battle scene where a blonde woman dressed in a blue battle suit lay, dead. One grabbed the woman by her arms and the other lifted the woman by her legs. They then gently moved toward the door, which lead to a staircase.

"Whoever did this did it good," the man holding the woman's legs said.

"You ain't kidding," the other replied. As they approached closer to the door, a black substance moved swiftly toward the three and leaped at the dead woman.

"What the…" The black substance then covered the woman, forcing the two men to drop her. The substance seeped into her skin and in an instant, a heartbeat had begun and the woman's eyes snapped open.

Elektra Natchios was reborn.


	5. A Simple Understanding

A Simple Understanding

Mary Jane had been sipping iced tea in the arcade's bar for a half hour. She had twirled and fiddled with her straw, bored out of her mind. As soon as she had gotten up for some more, Peter had put his rams around her neck from behind her.

"I was bored without you," Mary Jane whispered as she broke the embrace and turned to face Peter. She broke a smile and kissed him.

"Well let's have some fun," Peter responded gently, kindly grabbing the empty iced tea bottle and throwing it skillfully in the trash. Mary Jane clapped once with pride and leaded Peter to the door. They walked out in understanding silence and walked around. They had soon found themselves at the movie theater and Mary Jane quickly urged Peter to watch one. Soon after much begging, Peter succumbed to Mary Jane's affection and went in.

"What should we watch?" Peter questioned, rustling his hands through his hair.

"How about..." Mary Jane started to say before, once again, sirens rang from outside. "Nothing," Mary Jane finished.

"I'm uh…" Peter said nervously.

"Just go," Mary Jane spoke, her voice tedious and depressed. Mary Jane immediately turned away from Peter, covering her dropping face. Peter ran off reluctantly, giving Mary Jane a dejected look.

Mary Jane had returned home, several hours later, sickly worried at the fact that Peter never came back. She threw her purse onto a small chair by her kitchen table and turned toward the TV, hoping that the news would bear a message informing her that Peter was safe.

"There was a disturbance this afternoon by Madison Square Garden as a figure calling himself the 'Scorpion' and attacked a mass of innocent people exiting from a publicity concert…"the anchorman on the Channel 1 news spoke as Mary Jane turned on the TV. She looked in shock as she watched the footage that showed Spiderman dodging and weaving through a lashing tail's attacks. The tail appeared to be attached to a blue metal suit that was worn by some ranting man.

"Oh my god…" Mary Jane murmured as she watched the acrobatic moves of her love, in awe of his skill yet in fear at what might happen. She then saw the Scorpion's tail wrap around Peter's body. "NO!" Mary Jane screamed before realizing that it already happened. The tail wrapped around Peter and flung him into a nearby window. That was all that she got to see before the tape inconveniently ended.

"From eyewitnesses, the battled had been a heavy won as the city's vigilante had taken scraps and hits before taking down another colorful character." the reporter continued before Mary Jane turned her television off. Mary Jane swelled with pride at what her boyfriend did. That only left one question Mary Jane needed answering: where was Peter? She took the scrunchie that held her hair up and removed it, letting her elegant strawberry blonde hair flow down to the middle of her neck. She then moved toward the phone sitting on a small table in the middle of her living room.

A light flashed repeatedly from her phone and her mind instantly recognized it as a signal that she had a message. She pressed a button and an electronic voice said, "You have three new messages. First message."

Mary Jane's face dropped as she heard J. Jonah Jameson. "You little hooker! How dare you walk out on a fortune of a wedding! I swear that I'll make your acting career a living hell!" J. Jonah Jameson ranted while Mary Jane heard several voices in the background as well as several things crashing.

Her face dropped even more as she heard the editor's son and former fiancé, John Jameson, speak. "Hi Mary Jane. Sorry about my father. I don't know why you did what you did but I want to talk. Maybe you were just nervous and couldn't take the pressure yet." John said politely. Mary Jane always thought that there was no way a kind guy like John could ever be related to the editor of the "Daily Bugle." "You don't have to but could you meet me at 'La Boe Café' at three o'clock tomorrow. I would really like to talk and maybe have a coffee date or something." Mary Jane smiled sadly, she had left the poor man in denial.

The message quickly ended before the phone spoke, "Second message."

"Hi Mary Jane dear," her mother's recorded voice spoke. "I hope that you're with Peter. You really made a mess at the wedding. I hope you know what you're doing with this, that Jameson is such a horrible man. He's as bad as you're father." Madeline kidded. "Please visit honey, I really want to talk. Bye sweetie!"

"Third message."

Mary Jane's mood lifted and her heart stopped as she heard Peter's voice. "Hi MJ, it's me Peter. I wanted to let you know I'm…aw that hurts…that I'm uh okay." Mary Jane almost laughed at the contradiction in his words was it not for his injury. "Well I'm sorry that I didn't call you earlier and I'll be at my house if you want to yell at me for ditching you." As the message ended, she moved toward the chair holding her purse and grabbed it. She then headed toward the door and opened it and headed toward Peter's apartment. She did all this before the machine could even ask her if she wanted to erase any of the messages.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peter?" Mary Jane called out as she entered Peter's apartment's floor. She looked about and saw that Peter's door was open. She went up to it and peered through the opening to see a blonde girl picking up several cups and placing it on a plate covered in chocolate crumbs. Mary Jane at first thought that it was Gwen, and was about to attack before the girl turned and almost dropped her items when she came face to face with Mary Jane. Mary Jane realized it was someone else, and much less attractive and possessed green eyes instead of Gwen's murky blue.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, shifting her arms to ease the uncomfortable feeling of carrying her glass objects.

"I'm Mary Jane, Peter's girlfriend," Mary Jane spoke while adjusting the handle on her purse.

"Oh, I see…" the blonde spoke. "I'm Ursula. I'm the daughter of Peter's landlord."

"I see well where's Peter?" Mary Jane asked, studying Ursula's eyes to make sure she wasn't lying.

"He went to get some supplies," Ursula responded sadly.

"Oh, I see. When did he leave?"

"About half and hour ago. Oh there he is!" Ursula shouted, pointing her left index finger to the brown haired man walking up to Mary Jane's backside.

"Hey MJ, Ursula." Peter kindly greeted as he set down a bag he was holding in his left hand.

"Pete!" Mary Jane shouted with joy as she turned around and gave Peter a warm hug. She then drew back and quickly pecked Peter's lips. The pair didn't notice, but Ursula's eyes flashed with jealousy for a brief second, faster than a blink.

"Uh Ursula, can me and MJ have some alone time?" Peter asked as he opened his eyes from the kiss and looked at the blonde.

"Oh okay," Ursula responded dejectedly as she walked toward the door. Peter moved away from the door and let Ursula close the door.

"And thanks for the cake!" Peter thanked as Ursula closed the door. He then turned to Mary Jane's face and immediately crashed his lips on hers like yesterday. Mary Jane's hands caressed Peter's cheeks and smoothly moved her right one to Peter's neck, her fingers gently tickling it. She then moved her neck along Peter's chest and onto his right arm, which immediately forced Peter to break.

"Peter what's wrong?" Mary Jane asked as she looked worriedly at the arm.

"It's nothing MJ," Peter said as he moved his lips toward hers, attempting to distract her from his obvious injury. Mary Jane moved back and touched Peter's arm. He let out a yelp and backed away.

"I knew it, you're not okay," Mary Jane stated, moving toward Peter. She then took him by the hips and turned him toward the bed. She then forced him to sit on the bed and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before moving around the bed and sat down behind Peter. "Take off your shirt," Mary Jane ordered, pulling at the midnight blue shirt Peter was wearing.

"Excuse me?" Peter asked, his voice emitting a hint of embarrassment and confusion.

"Take…off…your…shirt," Mary Jane whispered clearly and demandingly.

"Well I really don't know if I should…" Peter explained, blushing.

"Like your Spiderman outfit wasn't revealing enough," Mary Jane said teasingly. Peter's already pink shade of skin turned into an even more red shade of a blush. Mary Jane giggled and kissed Peter's neck.

"Fine, if it'll fulfill your enjoyment," Peter teased back, tickling Mary Jane's cheek. It was now Mary Jane who was blushing. Peter then removed his shirt but grimaced as he moved his right arm about. Mary Jane's jaw dropped at Peter's body but she quickly gather himself and took a look at Peter's arm. She then realized that Peter's arm may have had a big cut but there were several scratches on Peter's chest as well.

"Peter, you look you fought with a knife drawer," Mary Jane commented jokingly as she looked about for some medical supplies. "Peter, where's your first aid kit?"

"In the bag," Peter explained, pointing to the brown bag that he had brought in. Mary Jane hurried to it. She searched through it until she found some bandages as well as medical tape. She wrapped the tape around Peter's arm and placed several bandages over Peter's more serious cuts. She then kissed Peter on the lips.

"It's not exactly a nurse's work but it'll have to do," Mary Jane stated as she rubbed Peter's back. "By the way, how did all this happen to you?"

"Let's just say that the Scorpion is one surprising guy," Peter said with his famous wit.

"Peter, why do you do this?" Mary Jane inquired, turning the light situation into a rather tense one.

"Well because I have to protect this place," Peter responded.

"I mean why did you decide to become Spiderman?" Mary Jane asked more directly.

"Well I should be honest, so it pretty much started with…" Peter then spilled his soul and dark past. He told her of the car. How he wanted to win the wrestling match to buy a car to impress Mary Jane. How he had made his own costume to keep his identity a secret. He had described the wrestling match with Bone saw well and even added a bit of wit and humor into it. He then went deadly serious as he described how he was cheated out by the manager and left the thief that stole his money escape. Peter then started to tear as he spoke of his uncle's death. He finished his story explaining how he had become Spiderman with his uncle's solemn words: With great power, comes great responsibility.

"Peter…" Mary Jane whispered as she hugged Peter, tears flowing down her soft peach cheeks. "I'm so sorry for what I did."

"What did you do MJ?" Peter asked, not understanding Mary Jane's words.

"It's my fault Uncle Ben died," Mary Jane spoke.

"No, no it's not your fault, it was because I didn't think straight," Peter said, embracing Mary Jane and gently moved his fingers through her hair. "It never was your fault. I love you too much to ever even think of blaming you."

"Peter, you're too kind for your own good," Mary Jane whispered as she broke apart from Peter's loving embrace as she looked into his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now, let's say you and me get some dinner."

"That sounds like a plan. Where should we go?" Mary Jane pondered, putting her arms around Peter's stomach and lower back.

"Anywhere," Peter whispered before putting his lips on hers. It was a kiss of not only love and passion, but a strong understanding of a large factor in their relationship.

As the two broke apart, Mary Jane whispered, "Let's stay in Spiderman." Peter nodded in simple understanding.

**The End**

I thought that you people would like another sample of my new in the works story. It is titled "With Great Strength, Comes Great Destruction.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that!" Peter apologized as he reached for his college university books. He looked up to see who was the man that he had bumped into and saw that it was a brown haired man with sunglasses, searching for something as well. He noticed that his hand quickly approached a cane.

"That's okay," the man replied gently getting up as Peter got up as well. Peter noticed that as the man was talking, he was facing the wrong direction. He then realized that he was blind.

"I'm Peter Parker," Peter said as he took the man's hand, shaking it.

"I'm Matt Murdock."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you an innovative new source of energy and medicine," Dr. Simons said eagerly, pointing to the black substance developing in the stasis tank behind him. The black goo started to grow and develop letting out noises that seemed to be screams.

"Dr. Simons, can you prove this new…substance is safe, unlike a previous attempt at new energy by Otto Octavious?" a male reporter asked.

"I assure you that this is far more than safe…" the doctor started to say before the substance formed a tendril and broke through the tank, grabbing the doctor by the neck and throwing him into a wall, killing him.

"Run!" a woman screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elektra?" Daredevil spoke, unable to believe that he was hearing his love's heart signature.

Elektra was not happy to seem howeveras she proved it with a kick to Daredevil's face. The masked vigilante went flying straight into the wall, putting him into a daze. The woman then leaped toward him and grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the side of another building.

"Elektra, what the hell is wrong with you? It's me Matt!" Daredevil spoke as he removed his mask, revealing the blank eyes of Matt Murdock underneath. She did not listen as she delivered a mighty punch to his mask less face. He fell on his back but quickly got up and leapt away. Elektra followed him and came face to face with him. "Elektra please, I don't want to do this!"

"Then I will!" a voice spoke as a strand of sticky goo attached to Elektra's back, pulling her back. Matt focused his hearing to make out a heartbeat similar to Peter Parker's.

I hope you enjoyed this preview! The actual story will be posted up soon. At the most a week. I hope you can wait!


End file.
